


Dark Intentions

by Fallenangelcas98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Whump, Drugged Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, Humiliation, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelcas98/pseuds/Fallenangelcas98
Summary: Dean gets kidnapped and raped. Cas is the one to find him upon rescue. Certain feelings get revealed and happy endings are ensured.





	Dark Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is the first fic I've ever written, after participating in my first bang (Spn Dark Fic Bang 2019) I was inspired to write something of my own! I'd very much appreciate any comments or feedback, just be gentle pls :)

Dean awoke to the sound of crickets, and the smell of rotting wood. His body ached, twinging in pain as a light breeze passed by him. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light, a stream of warm peaking through the cracks of wood boarding up the room’s window. He groaned as he tested his strength, sitting up to look around. “What the—” He first noticed the fact that he had no clothes on, explaining the coldness down below. Great. Dean frowned as he got up, covering his modesty as best he could as he cautiously explored his surroundings. The house seemed old, abandoned looking. The walls were falling apart, the room a complete mess of junk and stained furniture. Probably a storage room. He quickly wished for something to protect his feet when he narrowly missed stepping on a broken nail, making a sound of disgust at how filthy the floor was. Of course not the most pressing issue, but it didn’t help matters nonetheless. “Where the fuck am I?” He asked himself, looking between the planks of wood at the field of wheat, a dark forest surrounding both sides. The last thing he remembered was working a case with Sam and Cas. Multiple people, male and female in their mid 30s had gone missing without a trace in the last few weeks, including two hunters. He’d been investigating the place the last guy went missing when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and a strong body catching his fall as he felt unconscious. Now he was here, unarmed and exposed in an unfamiliar environment.

He ventured out into the hallway, feeling an uneasiness about the place. Like he was being watched despite the quiet, empty feel of the house. His thoughts turned to his angel as he explored, thinking about the chance of rescue. He flushed at the idea of being seen naked like this, but he had to push that aside in favour of trying to make contact. He had, after all, been kidnapped and brought god knows where for god knows what purpose. “Hey, Cas? I don't know if you can hear this or not but uh, I’m alive, thankfully.” He started quietly, opening the door to a different room filled with more junk, nothing of worth looking through. “Listen, bud, I don’t know where I am. Looks like some kind of abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. There’s, uh, a forest all around it, and a wheat field that goes on for miles. I hope you can get this. I know you and Sammy'll find me.” He hoped the prayer would reach Castiel. There was no harm in trying anyway. He wondered into the kitchen where the place started looking more liveable, food actually stocked in the fridge and cupboards and the room somewhat organized. He grabbed a kitchen knife for defence and headed out towards the living room, his other hand still covering his manhood. Again, the place was a mess. But on the bright side there was actually a pile of clothes he saw that he could rummage through, various sizes and styles of relatively clean clothing. The only thing he found that he was actually able to wear was an oversized black tee and a pair of tight fitting jean shorts. It certainly wasn’t the most ideal thing to wear. Almost no better then actually being naked. He was in no place to be picky though, it was better then nothing.

He headed on out to try the front door, unsurprised to find it locked. He looked back around with an agitated sigh, looking upstairs next. He looked everywhere for a key, or something to help him but there was only more run down rooms and dubious looking stains everywhere. Some were clearly blood, a few fresher then others. He eventually had only one more door to check out, the most suspicious looking one. It lead down into the basement where things started looking even more like a horror movie. There were a few large metal cages and rows of shelves containing all kinds of tools and devices. Photos as well, of the missing victims. One of him, too. He was completely shocked and disgusted when he saw that one. It was clearly taken right after being brought to the house, he was unconscious and unclothed on the floor, in full view of the camera. He tightened his grip on the knife he had, cautiously moving further into the basement. The next thing to catch his eye was the desk with computers on them, showing camera footage of each room. That explained why he had felt as though he was being watched. There was an adjoining room off to the right so he started heading towards that next when he yet again felt a sharp pain shoot through his body, feeling his neck and pulling out a dart that’d been shot at him. “Son of a bitch!” He growled, turning towards the culprit as his vision blurred. The man stepped out from the shadows with a smirk, walking towards him with casual strides. “Stay the fuck away from me you bastard!” Dean warned, holding up the knife. It didn’t last long, he couldn’t keep the tranquilizer from working through his body and dropping him unconscious.

* * *

The next time he woke up he was sat in what seemed like an operating chair, his wrists and ankles tied with straps and his legs spread. He was once again naked, exposed in a far worst position then before. A clinical looking light hung from above illuminating the room, a table off to the side containing some of the tools he’d seen before. He heard footsteps behind him and whipped his head around, clenching his jaw as his kidnapper walked around. “Ah, you’re awake! Good, good.” The guy exclaimed with a sinister sounding cheerfulness in his voice. He wasn’t half bad looking for a psycho. Short, slightly curly dark hair, a strong jawline, dark blue eyes, a slim but strong body. He was wearing jeans and a plain red shirt, not exactly a criminal mastermind looking type. Dean tightened his jaw as he observed the guy. “So, what are you, huh? A demon?” Dean asked with a scowl, testing how tight the straps were on his wrists. The guy smiled at the question, wondering over to the table to play with a knife. “Me? Oh, no, I’m human. I was possessed, though. For four years. Do you know what that’s like? To not have control of your body for so long? To watch, and feel, the kind of things your own hands are doing to others?” He asked with an unhingedness that sent a shiver down Dean's spine. He didn’t answer, which was just as well since the guy kept talking anyway. “It's hell. That thing used me for years, taunted me, made me do things I never thought I’d do.” He walked over to the hunter, waving the knife around as he spoke. It didn’t faze Dean, he kept up the stoic expression despite the fact that a crazy person was wielding a sharp object in close proximity to his exposed body. His genitals being the most vulnerable.

“listen man, if you’re fishing for pity I sure as hell ain’t giving it.” Dean snarked, flinching slightly at the maniacal laugh the guy gave off. “Pity? I don’t want your fucking pity. I just want to explain why I’m doing what I’m doing. You know, give a little backstory.” He replied, walking closer to straddle Dean's hips much to the hunter's distain. “See, you know what I found out? I love pain. I love holding someone else’s life in my hands, to see their fear, hear them beg. It’s like ecstasy.” He bit his lip, looking up and down Dean's body with an expression that made his blood run cold. “So, what? You thought you’d just carry on what the demon started? Kidnapping innocent people? Torturing them for fun?” Dean asked with obvious disgust, tensing at any movement the guy made since it rubbed directly against his crotch. “And those other hunters? What, you had your demonic pal taken away so you looked out for revenge?” He questioned, clutching at the arms of the chair as the guy smiled. “Not exactly. I was pissed about that, don’t get me wrong, but it’s not why I choose those hunters. It’s because they were strong, tough. I liked the challenge of breaking them. Like I’m going to do with you.” He replied, lightly trailing the edge of the knife down his chest. Dean smirked, challenging the threat with false confidence.

“Yeah? Well, good luck with that. I’ve been to hell, there’s nothing you can’t throw at me that I haven’t already been through. It’s not like I’ll be here long anyway, my brother will be looking for me. And once I get outta here, I’m going to kill you.” The guy smiled, cold and clearly unfazed. “Oh that's not going to happen, sweetheart. Not for a while, anyway. We’re gonna have so much fun until then, though. If you’ve been to hell already like you say then you’ll feel right at home here. I think I’ll go with the more...psychological torture with you. You are a handsome devil, after all.” He replied with a chuckle, putting the knife aside and instead wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. “Now, before we get started why don’t you tell me your name?” He asked, getting more comfortable on the hunter’s lap by rubbing himself against him, making Dean breath hard out of nose and clutch harder at the chair. “My name? Oh, sure, it’s bite me.” He snarled, instinctively trying to back himself further into the chair as the man pressed himself closer, face only inches away with a smirk. “Be careful what you wish for.” He whispered, before closing the distance and forcing himself upon the struggling hunter.

Dean made a sound of surprise and immediately tried to turn his head away, making the guy roughly grab his chin and force him to endure the kiss. He let out a moan that made Dean struggle harder, breathing hard once he was finally released. “Oh yeah, we’re going to have so much fun. My name’s Derek. Dic for short.” He said, running his fingers down the side of Dean's face. Dean turned his head in disgust, no longer hiding the fact that he was freaked out and pissed. “Dic, huh? Fitting.” He growled, squirming in the seat. Derek once again smiled, licking a strip up Dean's neck. “Let me ask again. What’s your name?” He asked, no longer keeping his hands to himself. He was taking great pleasure in touching up the hunter. “Dean.” He begrudgingly answered, wishing the guy would torture him in a normal way instead of like this. He was starting to get really fucking scared about what was going to happen to him. “Well, Dean, I suggest you try and relax, or this’ll be harder on you then it has to be.” Derek said with a smile, finally getting off of him to start unbuckling his belt. Dean found himself breathing harder, trying and failing to keep calm. How could he be? He was strung up and exposed like some kind of sex toy, about to be fucked by a psychopath.

“You motherfucker, I am going to kill you! You hear me?” Dean growled, a mix of anger and fear in his voice. He looked around for something, anything to get him out of this but it was no use. The guy had already stripped down and was heading back towards him with lustful eyes, revelling in the fear Dean was giving off. He didn’t bother with proper lube, putting no more then spit on his fingers before forcing them into Dean's tight asshole. He screamed, trying desperately to close his legs and get away from the excruciating pain and humiliation. There was no escaping it, it only got worse. A burning pain spreading throughout his lower body, only quenched an eternity later when the fingers where finally removed and replaced with a writhing tongue. The only control Dean had over was his voice, screaming as many curses and insults he could think of, blinking the tears out of his eyes. What was worse, in between the pain small twinges of pleasure began to emerge. He was horrified to feel them, he was in agony and far from aroused but the feeling of that hot mouth against his ass, licking deep inside him and soothing the burning heat was starting to actually feel _good_. He whimpered, wishing for all this to be over. Dic was just getting started, though, eventually replacing the tongue with his cock and once again straddling Dean's hips to press himself close. The mix of pain and pleasure became even more intertwined with rough, hard thrusts that repeatedly hit his prostate. The only thing he could do was shut his eyes tightly and try to pretend he was anywhere but there, with someone he loved having sex with him rather then the rape that it was. He thought of his angel, his sweet smile and ocean blue eyes. It wouldn’t be the first time he fantasised about Castiel, in fact those thoughts had started getting more frequent the more time they spent together. He found himself falling more and more in love with each passing day. And right now, he wished to god he was with Cas. Feeling loved rather then humiliated like this. He found himself praying against his better judgment, begging for help. He didn’t mean to spill his feelings out, it just happened. _Cas, please, hurry! I can’t fucking take this anymore, I need to get out of here! I want you, I need you. I-I love you._

* * *

It felt like forever for the bastard to come, filling his insides up with heat. He didn’t stop there, though, jerking Dean off with the sole purpose of forcing him to come too. There was no fighting it, he couldn’t stop his body from reacting to the stimuli. He barely stopped himself from moaning as he came, exhausted and spent. Dic pulled away, getting himself dressed and grabbing his camera to take another picture. “Wha--?” Dean didn’t have any time to react as he heard the snap, opening his eyes with a frown. “You stay here and rest, baby. I’ll be back later.” Dic said as he grabbed a butt plug, putting it in Dean's ass. The hunter whimpered and watched his kidnapper leave, leaving him cold and alone.

Dean was left a few hours before Derek came back for round two, gagging him this time. It wasn’t as painful since he was left stretched from the butt plug, but that didn’t mean it was any better or less traumatizing. Another picture was taken of him after, making him feel sick to his stomach. Derek took out the gag and thrust a vibrator deep in his ass. “You fucking bastard.” Dean growled, whimpering as it was turned on. “Have fun, sweetheart. I’ll be back in a bit.” Dic said, before leaving the hunter there again. “No, wait! Don’t fucking leave me like this!” Dean called, groaning quietly. The constant vibration soon got him hard and aching against his will, holding it off as long as he could before he was once again coming all over himself. The vibrations didn’t stop, soon making him hypersensitive and overstimulated. He came once more before he resorted to begging, looking up at the camera set up in the corner of the room. “Come on, turn it off, please!” He groaned. Nothing happened, he wasn’t freed from the torture. Not yet, at least.

It took a while before he heard noises coming from above him, like a fight or a struggle. It had to be Sam and Cas, right? He wondered who would find him like this. He didn’t know which would be worse. Right now, he didn’t care. He needed to get out of that damn chair and have that stupid vibrator removed from his ass. He kept staring at the door as he waited, feeling as though it took forever before it finally opened. He was so relieved to see Cas step inside. The angel stopped at the scene in front of him, eyes wide with shock. “Dean!” He called when he snapped out of it a second later, rushing to his side. “Cas! Oh, thank god. P-Please, take it out. I can’t take it anymore, take it out!” Dean begged, unable to help himself. He was well passed breaking point and didn’t give a damn about anything but stopping the torturous vibrations. Cas paused, his eyes travelling down to Dean's exposed ass and the vibrator inside. His cheeks flushed a little, all kinds of emotions overwhelming him. “O-Oh, sure.” He replied, gingerly turning it off and pulling it out. Dean groaned in pain, squirming in the seat. “It’s okay now. We're getting you out of here.” Cas reassured, undoing the straps and helping Dean to the edge of the chair. He whimpered, needing to stop already.

“I’m sorry. Are you alright?” Cas asked with a worried frown, glancing down again at Dean's naked body before taking his trenchcoat off to give Dean and cover his modesty. The elder hunter shook his head, clutching at Cas' wrist. “I-I can’t walk. I can’t even stand, I can barely feel my legs! That fucking thing was on for hours.” He replied, finally feeling the humiliation of the situation hit him with full force and blushing deeply, tears pricking his eyes. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Cas replied, gently wrapping an arm under Dean's legs and around his back and picking him up bridal style. In any other situation this might have only humiliated him further but he was deeply tired mentally and physically and Cas holding him close like that was so comforting and nice. He found himself relaxing, just resting his head against the angel’s chest as he was carried out the room.

Something caught Cas' eye and made him pause before he went any further, though. Dean looked to see what is was and felt his cheeks flush deep red, looking up at Cas' face. “Don’t look at them. I don’t want you to see them.” He whimpered. Cas blinked a couple times before looking back at Dean. All those photos of what happened...it must have been awful. There were more then before, a few taken from the security photos as well as the ones from the camera. “I-I'm sorry, Dean.” Cas said quietly, glancing over at the stairs. “It's okay, it's over now. We’re taking you home.” He added gently, carrying Dean out of the house and towards the impala. He helped him into the back to lie down, getting in with him so he could hold Dean's head in his lap. The elder hunter stayed quiet, not complaining over the intimate way they were seated. He was too tired to get bothered by it, it was soothing and that was all that mattered. He just closed his eyes as they waited for Sam.

* * *

The next thing Dean remembered was being woken up by Cas telling him they were back at the bunker, helping him out the car. He didn’t let Cas carry him this time, wrapping his arms around Cas' and Sam's shoulders so they could help him weakly make his way inside. “How’re you feeling? Do you need anything?” Sam asked, understandably worried. Dean suspected the two of them probably talked about how Castiel found him while he was asleep. “I’m just peachy. And what I need is a bottle of booze.” He answered with sarcasm heavy in his voice, before looking away at the expression his brother gave him. A mix of understanding and sympathy, as well as a hint of annoyance at such a bullshit answer. “And, uh, something to eat. I’m starving.” Dean added more honestly, sitting on his bed with a groan once they got there.

“Alright. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?” Sam said gently, giving him a tiny smile of reassurance before he left, leaving him alone with Cas. There was a second of awkwardness between them as the angel didn’t know what to do, eyes landing on the bathroom. “Would you like me to run a bath? I’m sure you’d like to get all those...bodily fluids off yourself.” He suggested, catching the way Dean self consciously pulled the trenchcoat further around himself. “Sure, yeah. That-That sounds good. Don’t expect me to let you wash me, though.” He replied playfully to cover the awkwardness, smiling a little at the small tug it gave Cas' lips. “Your loss, you’ll be missing out.” He replied as he headed into the bathroom to run the water. It eased Dean's tension slightly and he waited quietly, looking up at the angel when he came back in. “Dean...can I ask you something?” He asked after a moment. “Sure. Shoot.” Dean replied. "At the house, why were you wearing such...revealing shorts?” Dean blushed at the question, wishing Cas hadn’t seen that. Stupid photos. “It was the only thing I could find to wear.” He complained, scowling at the smirk Cas gave him. “Well, they suited you.” He said as he went back to check on the water. Dean blushed harder, standing up to try and stretch his legs. Cas made it sound sarcastic, but it _was_ true. Dean looked really good in them. He kind of wished he’d been able to see him in them in person.

After a while Sam came back with food and a beer on a tray, setting them down for Dean. “Thanks, man.” He said gratefully, gladly digging in. “Listen, if you need anything I’m here, alright?” Sam reassured, giving his brother a smile. He obviously wanted to help, but there wasn’t much more he could do right now. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Sammy.” Dean replied. His younger brother left to now, leaving Cas to finish up and for Dean to eat in peace. He was done by the time the bath was ready, letting Cas help him to the tub. “Alright, I’m good now. You can go. Thanks, Cas.” He smiled a little, leaning himself against the wall.  
Cas gave him a nod and left him to it, shutting the door behind himself. He wanted to be a bit more helpful so he got out some fresh clothes for Dean, including some boxers from his underwear drawer. He couldn’t help but notice the pair of bright pink frilly panties in the back, blushing a little and frowning in obvious confusion before putting them back. He pretended like that didn’t just happened and left to go find Sam. There was no way he could question Dean, he didn’t want to embarrass him more then he already was about everything that had happened so he’d ignore his curiosity and leave it.

Once he was alone Dean got himself in the bath to clean up, angrily scrubbing away the dried come and sweat. He tried to keep his thoughts from spiralling, overwhelmed with emotions now that he had a moment to himself to reflect and think. It was going to take a while to get over it, that’s for sure. He felt used, broken. His thoughts turned to the prayer he made to Cas, too. That’s right, he told him he _loved_ him. It was in the heat of the moment, he didn’t mean for it to happen. Now he was going to have to talk to him, wasn’t he? He had to know if Cas heard it, if it was going to change their whole dynamic. Maybe it was a good thing, it was bound to come out eventually.

He sighed quietly, eventually getting out the tub once the water started turning cold. He got himself dried and dressed into a plain black tee and grey jogging bottoms, before grabbing the trenchcoat and making his way out to go find Sam and Cas. He heard talking coming from the kitchen so that’s where he headed, stopping outside the door when he heard the tail end of a conversation he wasn’t supposed to hear. “—am I going to do, Sam? He said—he said he loved me. Did he mean that? I mean...in the way I think he did?” Dean heard the sound of a bottle opening, then footsteps. “You just need to talk to him, Cas. Just...give him some time to recover first. He’s been through a lot.” Dean chose the moment to make himself known, giving it a second before stepping inside to greet the pair. “Hey, how’re you feeling?” Sam asked gently when he saw his brother walk in, sliding a fresh beer over to him once he sat down. “Better, thanks.” Dean replied, turning to Cas. “Here, you can have this back.” He said, handing the trenchcoat over. It had been strange seeing it on himself in the mirror. Like he’d put it on the morning after sex with the angel. He kind of liked it.

He took a sip of his beer, playing with the bottle a little. An awkward silence fell upon them, no one knew what to say now that Dean was back and safe. “Do you wanna talk about what happened?” Sam asked after a moment, hesitantly. Dean shook his head, taking another sip. “No, I’m good. I think I’m just gonna hit the hay, I’m exhausted.” He replied, finishing the beer and getting up. He said goodnight to the pair and left the kitchen, hoping he could rest easy after all he’d been through. Nothing was ever so easy, though. He inevitably ended up having nightmares about what happened to him. He jumped awake in a sweat, hearing footsteps and briefly, irrationally, feeling a panic bubble up in his chest. He quickly relaxed when he heard Cas' voice, though, telling him he could come in. “Are you alright? I heard screaming.” Castiel asked with a concerned frown, walking over to the bed. Dean flushed and nodded a little, turning the lamp on before running a hand down his face tiredly. “Yeah, it was just a bad dream, that’s all.” He replied, though unable to keep how shaken he really was from Cas. The angel could tell just by a look, even if Dean tried to hide it. “Do you want to talk about it?” Cas asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Dean sighed quietly, sitting up properly. “What is there to talk about? You saw what I was like when you found me. I’m sure you can deduce what happened.” He replied bitterly, looking down at his hands. “He raped you.” Cas stated sympathetically. Dean cringed at the word, lip trembling. “Yes. He did.” Cas didn’t hesitate with his reply. “If you need anything at all, I’m here.” He said gently. Dean paused a second, considering what to say. He may as well get “the talk” over with now while they were alone. “Cas...did you hear my prayers? All of them?” He asked, expression carefully neutral as he watched his friend. He didn’t seem surprised at the question. “Yes...I did.” Cas replied quietly, holding Dean's stare with an unreadable expression. The hunter licked his lips and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I guess that’s just out there now, huh? Look, man, I don’t want things to get weird between us, so if you don’t—” He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips making contact with his own, making a sound of surprise. He didn’t pull away, though, mostly because he was too stunned to.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to—I just wanted to show you that I felt, that I feel the same way.” Cas said once he pulled away, a little shyly. Dean chuckled in what could only appear to be shock and scepticism. “You have feelings for me? Then, why the hell did you never say anything?” He asked. Cas made a snort of derision, replying, “Why didn’t _you_ until now?” Dean paused a second before he answered. “Touché.” He took another moment to think about what just happened, still not quite believing his feelings were reciprocated. “So...if I’m understanding this correctly we’re both a couple of dumbasses who have had feelings for each other for years and never done anything about it for no other reason then...fear and doubt?” Dean asked, watching as Cas smiled and hesitantly kissed his cheek. “I think that’s about right.” He replied. Dean smiled and chuckled quietly, making the move this time and kissing his angel gently.

“Well then, I guess that makes us a couple?” He asked, instinctively sitting closer. “Yes, I guess it does.” Cas replied softly, placing his hand over Dean's. He couldn’t quite believe the way that progressed either. He’d heard the prayer, sure, but now he had actual confirmation about Dean's feelings for him. “So, would you like me to stay and watch over you?” He asked, waiting as Dean considered it. “O-Okay. Yeah, sure. Thanks.” Dean replied, feeling much more at ease with Cas there. He lied back down, watching as Cas ran a gentle hand through his hair. The touch sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, relaxing him enough to go back to sleep. They’d have plenty more time to talk tomorrow. Cas turned the light off, wishing him goodnight.

* * *

After that night Dean and Cas started actually classing themselves as a couple, making up for lost time with affectionate touches and make out sessions. Apart from that, though, not much changed. They still stared all the time and worried over each other, still often making Sam feel like the third wheel. It took months for Dean to start feeling like himself again after what happened, _really_ like himself. Cas had been a godsend (pun not intended) in helping him through it. And he’d been more then willing to wait for them to go any further then innocent kissing, giving Dean all the time he needed to feel comfortable enough for sex again. The day came one evening after they’d got back from a hunt and had finished unpacking their stuff in their joint room. Dean had been thinking about it a lot lately, and he was pretty sure he was ready. He didn't want to wait anymore. “Are you sure about this?” Cas asked gently. Dean nodded a little, pulling him into a kiss. “Yeah, I’m sure. I want this.” He replied, holding Cas' hand as he lead him to the bed.

“If you get overwhelmed just tell me, okay? We’ll stop right away.” Cas reassured gently, lying down with Dean. He held him close, leaning into the kisses Dean pressed down his neck. “I will, I promise.” He replied, moving back up to his lips. They started slow, building up the foreplay enough to keep them both relaxed. Cas started by removing his own shirt, asking Dean before he took off his too. He took great pleasure in exploring Dean's body, keeping all his touches and kisses gentle and loving. Dean hummed and moaned softly, blushing a little at all the attention. It was really nice, he was loving the way Cas was making him feel. He eventually got to the point where he wanted more, telling Cas as much. “I’ll go slow, okay?” He replied, getting them both naked and ready. The exposure he felt started giving Dean flashbacks to what happened, tensing him up. Cas noticed and carried on with the gentle touches, maintaining eye contact with his love. “It’s alright, I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He reassured, kissing him once more on the lips. Dean smiled a little, relaxing a bit. “I know, thanks. You’re doing great, sweetheart.” He praised, reciprocating with the same kind of gentle touches. “You look smokin' hot, you know that, right?” Dean said playfully, earning a chuckle from the angel. “I know, you’ve told me before.” He replied, kissing his again. “Are you ready for me to continue?” He asked, glancing at the bottle of lube on the side. Dean nodded a little, trusting Cas with his life. The bad memories were there, lurking in the back of his mind, but Cas kept bringing him back to the present.

Castiel grabbed the bottle, generously coating his fingers and Dean's ass with the lube ready to prep him. “Remember the safe word?” He asked, starting slow with one finger. Dean moaned quietly and smiled, wrapping his arms around Cas. “Impala.” He replied, playing with Cas' hair as he watched him. Cas smiled back, kissing him a few more times as he pushed his finger a little deeper. Dean moaned again, trailing a hand down Cas' torso teasingly. “Is this okay?” He asked, glancing down at the angel’s half hard cock. He flushed a little and nodded, moaning as Dean ran his down to jerk him playfully. He added a second finger, then a third, before pulling them all out once he was sure Dean was stretched enough. He lubed himself up and got into position, once again asking if Dean was ready despite the air of arousal around both of them. He nodded a little, keeping his eyes on Cas as he pushed in slow. There was a pause for them both to adjust once Cas was flush against him, before he started moving on Dean's go ahead.

They both moaned as Cas pulled out again, getting into a slow rhythm. They quickly found the right pace, moving against each other in tandem. Dean grabbed Cas' hand to hold, lacing their fingers and leaning up to kiss him as he moved against him. It was electric, he felt so much pleasure and love and it only got better as they went on. Cas picked up the pace a little, moaning happily as he thrust and slipping into Enochian when he spoke. After a while of thrusting and touching and kissing they both started feeling close, building up the heat and pleasure until they both climaxed. Cas lied beside him once they were both done, holding him close as they caught their breaths. “That was great.” Cas said with a smile. Dean hummed in agreement, nuzzling at Cas' neck. “Thanks for being so understanding. I hope it was worth the wait.” He said, absently drawing patterns on Cas' stomach. “Definitely.” The angel replied, smiling against Dean's hair. “I love you.” He added softly. Dean smiled as well, never tiring of hearing that. “I love you too.”


End file.
